


With a Little Help from the Shifters

by RikuNghts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Handlers, M/M, Mages, Owl Akaashi Keiji, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Shifters, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, rated high for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: Tsukishima Kei did not ask to be a handler, but here he was, paired with a great-horned owl shifter named Bokuto, trying to help him find his soulmate. Yes, soulmate. Because he was a romantic and refused to settle. Three years into their partnership Tsukishima has come to terms with Bokuto being a part of his daily life when the owl catches the scent of an intriguing, pretty owl, and Tsukishima is easily taken in by his handsome handler.What’s a handler/shifter pair to do?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	With a Little Help from the Shifters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by adorable art from @hqnashi on Twitter. Go follow them! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/hqnashi/status/1355056985138360321?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/hqnashi/status/1355789245818888192?s=21
> 
> I’m on Twitter now, too! Please follow me for fic ideas, readers, etc. @rikunghts
> 
> In this world, Magic and shifters exist. Bokuto and Akaashi are owl shifters. Some shifters have human companions until they find their mates, others have handlers. A handler needs to stay with them 24/7 to keep them safe because they can go feral more easily. Once they have a mate, this is no longer a problem.

Shifter handlers were rare, so it was a good thing shifters who needed a handler were rarer. There were several types of shifters, of course, with each one presenting a degree of difficulty when handling. Unfortunately, most of the shifters who needed an active handler and not just a companion were birds. Specifically the birds of prey. 

When Tsukishima’s magical affinity presented when he was fifteen, his family was excited. They’d never had a handler in their family before, and there was supposed to be some sort of prestige in the job because it was so rare. Of course, because it was so rare he zoned out whenever it was a topic of discussion in his magical studies course. He’d been hoping for something that would let him lead a life of peace. Museums were quiet. Why not appraisal magic? They were pretty rare, too, but they could work pretty much anywhere they wanted. Museums coveted them. Or maybe even a simple nature magic like his mother and brother. They could coax anything green back to life and plants flourished under their fingers. His father was empathic and worked well as a psychologist. 

He wanted a peaceful life, but that was not what fate had in store for him. And at eighteen he started his new job. 

“You’re kidding,” he said, staring at the giant owl perched before him. It stared back at him with unnervingly large eyes. 

“This is Bokuto,” the head handler said. “He’s been with us for a few weeks, looking for the right handler.”

“It sure as hell isn’t me,” he said, narrowing his eyes. The owl, Bokuto, tilted his head and looked amused. He hooted loudly.

“He needs someone tall and strong. The only other handlers we have are more on the petite side. It’s a good thing you presented when you did. Too much time without a handler can cause instability for the avian shifters.”

“But an owl?” 

“Would you have preferred a larger bird? We had an eagle a few weeks back, but someone from the Hokkaido office came to get him.”

“I would have preferred a cat.”

“Cat shifters need a companion, not a handler. They’re less at risk for going feral. Look, we’re short staffed as usual. Bokuto is yours to look after until he finds a suitable mate.”

“How long could that take?” Tsukishima was still eyeing the Great-Horned Owl. God, he was huge. What the hell was he going to do with him? 

“Could be days from now, could be years.”

“Years?” He swore, and not too quietly. Bokuto ruffled his feathers. This was going to his first assignment and he’d be stuck with him for years. 

“He’s a good guy. I’m sure the two of you will get along just fine. Maybe your serious personality will tone him down a bit.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” 

The chief ignored him and pulled out a slim volume. “You’ve already read over the handler guidelines. This is a little more detailed on his particular breed. He shifts at night and tends to be quiet during the day. Of course you’ll get the standard government stipend plus a bonus for taking in such a large predatory shifter.”

Well, there was that at least. 

The chief gave him new gear as well and helped him strap the leather shoulder harness on. As soon as it was in place Bokuto hooted and flew to his new perch. Tsukishima ducked as the enormous owl got in his face. The wingspan alone was huge! Getting around was going to be difficult. 

Bokuto landed and Tsukishima cursed. “He’s heavy.”

“You’ll get used to it fast. You have your handler identification card, so you should have no trouble traveling or working in any other capacity. If Bokuto finds a compatible potential mate he’ll let you know.”

Tsukishima glared up at the bird. “You better.”

“Hoooot!”

“I should warn you, he is a bit of a romantic, but, well you’ll see what I mean. Anyway, I have appointments to keep. Good luck!”

He was shoved out with Bokuto riding on his shoulder and he sighed. 

Of course his first assignment was this. 

Some gift. 

His family was eager to meet his new ward, but he held them off. He needed time to get to know the shifter himself before he brought him near his family. 

And so they sat staring at each other while the sun started to set. 

Bokuto was perched on the back of a chair, blinking slowly, his head swiveling as he took in the meager apartment. 

“So...do you prefer to eat as an owl? What should I get you?”

Bokuto shook his head. “Just human food?” A nod.

“Hmm… I guess you won’t be as disgusting, I guess.”

His feathers ruffled and then settled into place. 

“Well, I’ll get started on dinner, I guess. You tell me if you need anything.”

Dinner wouldn’t be too much that night. His first stipend hadn’t come yet, but he figured meat was a necessity along with the rice and vegetables. 

“That smells good.”

The sudden voice caused him to nearly burn himself on the stove as he yelped and shit off the burners. 

“What the hell?”

He turned and stared at a very large and very naked man. His strange black and silver hair stood up on end looking like...well, looking like the owl he was. 

“Hi! Bokuto Koutarou. Your shifter for the foreseeable future. You can call me Bo. It’s easier.”

“Could you put on some clothes?” 

Bokuto laughed. Loudly. “What clothes? Shifters don’t shift with clothes.”

Tsukishima sighed. “I guess you should wear some of mine for now, but...they didn’t tell me you were so big.”

Even in his human form he seemed to preen. He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, hands on his hips. “See something you like?”

Tsukishima turned scarlet and turned back to the stove. “You can take what you need in my wardrobe.”

Bokuto hummed to himself and disappeared.

This was going to kill him, Tsukishima decided. 

Dinner that night was decidedly NOT a quiet affair. Tsukishima wanted to throw on his headphones and tune out the obnoxious owl, but even then it would have been impossible. Bokuto talked about himself, where he was from, his older sisters and his parents. Tsukishima steeled himself to finally ask the questions he needed to know. 

“Do you shift during the day?”

“Not usually. It takes a lot of energy to do that. Best I can manage is later in the evening when the sun is going down. Of course once I’m mated it’ll be super easy to shift whenever I want. I can’t wait!”

“Do you sleep during the day or night?”

“Both. I’m a little tired during the day but I can stay awake. And at night I’m… well, I’m a night owl!” He laughed at his joke. 

“God help me,” Tsukishima muttered under his breath. “Well, I tend to sleep earlier. I have morning classes at the local university, so you can stay here.”

“No can do.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I need to find my soulmate! If you leave me at home, I won’t find them!”

“Mate, you mean. Soulmates aren’t real.”

“Yes, they are.”

“You just need to find someone you are compatible with.”

“Compatibility is one thing, soulmates are another. I want a soulmate.” He stared out the window dreamily. 

“Ah. This is what the chief meant when he said you were a romantic.”

“So you have to bring me everywhere with you. And it might be good to bring a set of clothes for me, just in case.”

His school bag was about to get heavier.

“Besides, I’ll probably just sleep during your class. I’m not a fan of schools so you won’t even know I’m there!” Tsukishima highly doubted he would forget a great-horned owl was sleeping on his shoulder. 

That first night was weird. He went to bed with a full grown man familiarizing himself with his apartment and hoping Bokuto wasn’t some unknown shifter serial killer. He left out a blanket for the couch because Bokuto said sometimes he liked to sleep in his human form. 

He woke up buried in that same man’s arms, his face pressed against a very warm, broad chest. He froze. 

Had he somehow invited Bokuto into his bed? What the hell was going on? A gentle snore told him the shifter was sleeping but what the hell. Why was he in his bed?

He tried to shift to put some space between them and became all too aware of being poked in the thigh by something decidedly large and hard. 

Oh, that was it. 

He shoved Bokuto, hard, out of his bed. He woke up mid-fall with a yell and landed with a thud on the floor. 

“Tsukki! That’s so mean!”

“First of all, it’s Tsukishima. Second, I didn’t give you permission to share my bed.”

Bokuto peered over the edge, resting his chin on the mattress and pouting. “But it was cold and lonely.”

“I gave you a blanket.”

“It was lonely.”

“Not my problem. I’m not sharing a bed with you.”

“Can I at least sleep on your floor? The couch isn’t really big enough for me.”

“As if my bed was!”

Bokuto continued to pout and Tsukishima scrubbed his face with a hand. This really was going to be the death of him. 

“Fine. We’ll get you a futon and you can sleep in here.”

“You’re the best, Tsukki!”

“It’s Tsukishima.”

Before he could get a futon, he had to go to school. Usually he just grabbed something on the way, but Bokuto looked at him so pitifully he sighed and made breakfast. He'd have to start getting up earlier if this was the way it was going to be. 

After their meal, Bokuto shifted and Tsukishima crammed the clothes in his bag along with his books. He could have gotten a second bag, but with Bokuto riding along, it would have just been one more thing in the way. He wrestled on the leather shoulder strap, pocketed his cell phone, and locked the door before they were off.

He got a few curious stares on his walk to school, but there were a few other handlers about. He’d forgotten he was supposed to be looking for a mate for Bokuto, too, until a sudden smack in the face with a wing and a pointed “hoot!” as they neared a handler with another avian shifter. 

“I thought you’d only be compatible with other owls. That’s a falcon.” 

Bokuto’s features ruffled as if to say… he didn’t know what. So he sighed and approached the other handler who had noticed them by then. 

“Hello. You look new to the job,” the woman said with a gentle, knowing smile. 

“How could you tell?”

“You have that look of someone who would rather be doing something else. Plus the way you’re carrying yourself. You haven’t quite figured out that you don’t need to hold your shoulders up so high. That’s what the strap is for. Your shifter will be able to stay on, so don’t give yourself a stiff neck.”

Bokuto hooted softly and adjusted himself as Tsukishima let his shoulders drop. “Thanks. So...he needs to find a mate. I thought they would only be the same species, but… he wanted to come over. Ah, this is Bokuto. I’m Tsukishima. Kei,” he added.

“Nice to meet another handler, Tsukishima. I’m Tanaka Kiyoko. And this is Ueda-chan.”

The falcon looked at Bokuto completely unimpressed and started to clean her feathers. Bokuto spread his wings as if to impress her, but when she didn’t look his way again he slumped on his shoulder. 

“I guess that’s a no,” Tanaka laughed. “Sorry, Bokuto. I hope you find your mate soon.” 

“Ah, about that. Can his mate really be another species?”

“Of course. Typically it would be another bird of prey, but it’s not unheard of. If Bokuto-san shows an interest, just go with it. He knows best.”

“What about soulmates. He keeps talking about his soulmate.” Bokuto quietly hooted, though it was more of a coo. 

“Ah. Well. That is rare. And if that’s what he’s looking for...I wish you the best of luck.”

“Great,” he muttered. 

They said their goodbyes and Tsukishima continued on to campus. During the day, all he got were stares. No matter where he went on campus, people watched him and whispered. They must have been saying something Bokuto liked because he kept preening, his head swiveling this way and that. 

During one lecture he apparently decided he’d had enough and hoped down onto the table and settled himself on his stomach. 

“What are you doing,” he hissed. Bokuto peered at him sleepily and then was out. 

After class, a group of girls came over, giggling. Tsukishima wanted to throw himself out of a window. 

“He’s so cute!” one said.

“Can I pet him?” another asked.

Tsukishima scowled at them. “He’s a shifter, not a pet.”

The girl didn’t listen. Before he could stop her, she reached out and ruffled Bokuto’s feathers. His eyes snapped open, he let out a startled hoot, and snapped his beak at her fingers. The girls let out a shriek and took off.”

Bokuto stood on the desk, looking offended. He stretched and resettled his feathers. 

“Served them right. You’d think they would know better.” It wasn’t as if there weren’t shifters on campus. There were several in his Tuesday classes. Of course they only needed a companion and were free to come and go as they pleased, but maybe Bokuto would make friends with them. 

“The good news is we can head out for lunch and then get you a futon,” Tsukishima said, holding out his arm. Bokuto watched him and then tugged at his sleeve. “What?” Bokuto lifted one talon, gripped his shirt, and pulled. “Oh. Clothes would be good too, I guess. And I’ll probably need more groceries. Do you like fish?” 

Bokuto looked pleased and hopped onto his shoulder with a nod. 

His normal daily routine had been completely upended in less than twenty-four hours. His carefully constructed routine that he needed to remain in control. And now here he was guiding around a giant owl who insisted on sleeping in his bed. 

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
